Equestria's Saiyan Alicorn
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Cadence was once in love with a human, she kept him secret while he stayed with the Sparkle family and was tortured. He was Cosmic Flare: the human but now is reincarnated as Shio: Goku's fourth son and the super saiyan ten prophecy. He returns to Equestr
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys and girls were reading the original but I through it and saw so many flaws that a fellow writer said I need to work on, plus I had a better idea of this story.**

**I don't own any of this but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a comment.**

**And a big thank you to Zamariac for telling me what needed to be fixed.**

Main character's super saiyan god forms.

SS: 100x

SS2: Power multiplies another 100X, Telekinetic abilites

SS3: 100x

SS4: Power increases 150x

SS5: 200X stronger and speeds that leave afterimages.

SS6: Achieved by main character but abilities are unknown

SS7, 8, 9, and 10 not achieved yet

Saiyan+ Eternal Dragon+ Human Blood= Saiyan God

Shio's power level at normal state: 450,000,000,000

Chapter One

Flashback

_"Dad I don't understand this, you wanted a fourth son but because you made a deal with a princess a thousand years ago?"_

**_"I wanted a son because I just did but that part slipped my mind son, I'm sorry but she helped me in getting home after beating Frieza; I only got to Yardrat but her help sent me to that planet where I could train until the pod was repaired"_**

_"So what now then?"_

**_"Son you are strong, stronger than me I mean come on you're a saiyan god born from my side and the fused powers of Shenron but born by a human; you're the first super saiyan six and I'm very proud that you're stronger than me and Vegeta put together…..but this world needs a ruler and the Princess of Night is free again, I received a letter from the Princess of the Day two weeks ago and they are very eager to meet their mate but another Princess is ready to meet you because she desires true love as well after being used"_**

_"Mate?"_

**_"You son…..you're their future husband and the future king of their world"_**

_"And how did you agree to this?"_

**_"It wasn't easy because of how strange a saiyan would be with ponies but I-"_**

_"So I'm going back to my old home!"_

**_"Yup but you'll be quite fond it and of Princess Celestia, she's an Alicorn "_**

_"Alicorn?"_

**_"They'll explain but they're very happy to claim you, I mean the letter said they saw the picture I sent of you and immediately fell in love with you"_**

_"What about you and the others?"_

**_"We're going to stay here for a bit and clean up things, once I send you to their universe you won't be able to come home…..but don't worry because we'll come and visit"_**

_"You are the weirdest father you know that…..but promise me you'll visit and we'll train together still"_

**_"Promise son….now get ready, I'm about to release the time warp and you're going to resume fighting all our enemies"_**

_"Bring it, I'm always ready!"_

Present Time

It was mid-afternoon of the three day battle going on in what was once Hercule City but now a pile of rubble in Shio's life, storms brewed and surviving humans watched behind piles of rubble as the super saiyan four stood off against his last enemy in a clash of KI while the portal to Equestria was made to send him back.

It was beginning to open as he fought with all his might against the saiyan killer.

He howled and released more KI into his Kamehameha x100 but Broly did the same with his Alpha Wave and the ground began to crack under their feet.

"Shio, Shio, Shio" the humans cheered to give moral support, one fighting to protect and the other fighting for his own evil joy. Their energies were beginning to fade fast but the second they got half empty of energy, their bodies were engulfed in a bright light and the two energies were engulfed as well. They were distorted and returned to them but exhaustion still overtook the hero as he fought unknowingly in the portal. Shio was beyond mangled and fatigued but kept on fighting with his bag of clothes and belongings right behind him and a necklace tied closely to his neck that was given to him by a special pony he still loved before his reincarnation.

_"I have to end this now"_ he thought while dodging punch after punch from Broly.

"Die you brat"

"Got to hell Broly"

With those two gestures of hate, they collided fist to face and were finally reaching the end of the tunnel of their quick journey.

Meanwhile in Ponyville

Sunlight beamed down in the heart of Ponyville as Cadence did her princess duties in patrolling the town on her week off with her friends.

She had spent almost every day trying to get away from the stresses of her divorce but the same ten year old thought came to her with a necklace around her neck that was half of one but she knew the other half disappeared with the one who gave it to her. She only told that story to her adoptive aunts and received deepened hugs after the anger came out, Princess Celestia scolded her of this truth for a male human meant an heir to the throne.

Humans were known in books but they were very potent to magic and able to bond with ponies.

It meant her aunts could love but this only brought her to depression as she held the trinket closely with her wings and felt the guilt take over.

_"It's my fault they'll never love, I should have told them before he died" _she thought while her best friend stared curiously at the trinket.

"Hey Cadence what is that?" Twilight asked while staring down at the small trinket that was gold but had half of what looked like a diamond, Cadence quickly snapped out of her memories and hid the tears before answering in riddles to her friends that were all curious now "it's half of a necklace somepony gave me a long time ago, he was very special to me"

"Who Darling?" Rarity asked and the pink alicorn sniffled as his face came to her mind but so did the background of his hospital bed being his death bed when he lost too much blood.

It was a memory that she still keeps secret.

She lied to Twilight that he ran away because of his issues with the Sparkle family, the constant abuse he endured and the torture she knew happened in their basement but remained, in her heart, as his true love and being of comfort when he needed it. The now divorced Princess of Love still held this guilt now for he was truly the one she loved…not Shining Armor but he wasn't coming back "he was just a stallion I knew, let's leave it at that" she replied with a weak smile but this spread worry to her friends like a disease as they came up to the fountain.

_"Cosmic...Cosmic what happen; oh no, y-you're bleeding"_

_"Cadence..."_

_"Help, somepony help please"_

"Why would somepony do that to you?" she whispered to herself and sadly slumped onto the ledge before shedding tears in front of her friends. Cadence was guilt ridden of this long dead human and cried harder for she was sixteen when it happened, she was beyond upset and only cried harder but into Twilight's chest

"Cadence what's wrong?" the purple alicorn asked and continued to stroke her mane.

"It's him Twilight, it's about Cosmic okay; I just miss him so much, he was my human"

"A human" the others yelled and she nodded back while blowing her nose with a spare handkerchief Rarity kept in her new fashion pouch "yes he was a human that Twilight's parents found on the streets, he disappeared but…...he was abused by her parents" she admitted without a care of this secret causing tension to her friend. The five other Element Wielders frowned at this revelation and held her in a group hug.

The mane six were comforting the mare while a hole appeared in the air and lightning was quietly cracking through it "sweetie…..he's in a better place now, I always adored Twilight's parents until this but know that they can no longer-"

Rarity was interrupted.

She despised being interrupted but the source of noise was strangely above them.

They looked up and dodged in time when two figures came out of the sky and landed like a meteor in Ponyville. Their crash was in the fountain and now the town area was covered in a dust field that was blinding with the ponies all coughing at the smoke and dust while the mystery figures stood up "what…..was…..that?" Fluttershy asked through her coughs but Cadence grew curious of it as she heard the two voices roar in anger.

She became nervous and slowly approached.

The pink alicorn looked through the dust and saw the two figures covered in dirt and blood like they were fighting but the one to her left was back on his feet and gritting his teeth deeply "who is that?" she asked herself and the answer came not in words but when the super saiyan four lost control of his power for ten seconds and reverted to his normal form with his face recognizable. Her heart skipped two beats and almost gasped in the dust as her eyes focused on the warrior before her, her spine tingling and shivering as he regained control and changed back to super saiyan four with his necklace now visible from his aura pressure pushing it up past his torn up shirt.

She knew it was him and had one thought come to mind

_"No, y-y-you died_" she thought as the saiyan god looked over to her.

Their gazes were locked on one another and the form of true love rekindled as they recognized eachother and said the others name.

"Cadence"

"Cosmic Flare"

"Shio" Broly yelled and the moment broke with Shio now realizing it wasn't over but now he had his old-self screaming what needed to be done "Cadence run now!"

"Oh my Celestia….y-you're back" the pink alicorn foolishly answered and rushed over to him in ignorance of the situation, she ignored her surroundings and was responded with him teleporting towards he. It was a two second delay of mind when she heard the clash of fists and the saiyan god stood in front of her with his hands pushing Broly's fists back "die you little brat"

"I said run Cadence!" Josh screamed then took off into the sky with a blur that blew Cadence away slightly.

"No...wait!" she yelled in assumption of the saiyan god being gone again but she was wrong when the sound of shockwaves was heard and two large auras dashed throughout the sky and bounced off one another, their battle was a standoff of aura ricochets at blinding speed.

Cadence was certain he never had such power before and realized it was beyond Celestia and Luna's together.

The two saiyans reappeared and tried to hit from behind by teleporting but it was useless for they would blur behind the others back and try the same thing

This went on for a few seconds as the others joined Cadence and the entire town watched as Shio appeared again and fought fist to fist. He made his move and swiped his leg to throw Broly off balance before kicking him away with the connection of his heel to the torso.

"Got you" he yelled then took off after him, his attacks were a sequence of heavy swings that landed in the killer saiyan's stomach, face, and ribs multiple times before the last one knocked him away. Shio's final assault ended with one elbow to the back that sent him into the ground and fired multiple KI shots to his rival of evil.

Broly was furious and recovered with a return fire of his own KI shots that were easily destroyed but were the means of a distracting explosion that he flew through to get the upper hand.

"Die!" Broly yelled and swung a right hook that sent Shio into a nearby tree but he wasn't done there and blurred to him with a handful of KI. He stopped the saiyan god by his hair before he could fall to the ground and placed his hand right in front of his face.

_"Oh shit" _Shio thought immediately placed his two right index fingers to his forehead before the KI wave released.

"Gamma shot" Broly yelled and the green energy, from his hand, raged into the sky with his assumption that he just blew the saiyan god away and killed him instantly. Cadence witnessed this as she flew to the battle, her eyes brimmed tears in only half-witness of her returning true love being gone again.

"No…you just came back" she whispered while landing in front of the saiyan killer that laughed in evil joy of his fake victory "I finally killed him, now I am the strongest"

Cadence found the other half of the necklace on the ground, it was covered in some ash but still remained intact as Broly saw her and expressed an even darker smile while his right hand formed another ball of KI, she was oblivious as he stomped over and chuckled "now you die you little pink insect"

"Princess get away from it!" Rainbow Dash yelled and flew with a sonic rainboom tackle that was not at all effective but damaging for her because she wasn't supposed to use at the risk of bodily damage from hitting a solid object. Her attack only bounced and she landed into her friends that were still stunned at the giant saiyan that was near invincible and about to kill the Princess of Love.

"Die insect" he yelled happily and she scrunched up with both necklaces gripped tightly as her emotions locked away to brace for her death.

"Kamehameha times one hundred!" a voice answered however.

Before Broly could complete his attack, he was shot back by a large blue wave that shook the ground around Cadence as she opened her eyes.

She was still alive and looked behind her to see the cause of the energy attack being the same saiyan god that was panting heavily and bleeding profusely, his mouth just releasing blood every couple minutes as the battle kept going but she cried happily seeing him still alive "Cosmic" she screeched as he walked up to her but kept staring at the saiyan killer getting up.

Broly was damaged greatly from the attack and now hating Shio for it.

The two fighters stood still as they released more KI but Shio was a thought go through his mind as his saiyan blood reacted and amplified his power level.

_"He's tough but I can't lose here, I'm home again and I don't plan on letting Equestria down"_ Shio thought while readying to fight some more.

He was about to run at Broly but was hugged tightly by the pink alicorn as her friends watched with the townsfolk that worried over her and the saiyan god "Cosmic you're alive, you're alive" she cried.

"Cadence let go, I have to finish him" Shio pointed out but it was too late when Broly fired a KI wave in surprise and charged him with no chance of Cadence getting away in time.

Shio did what was logical, he lifted her with his tail and made her ride his back.

"Hold on tight and don't let go" Josh screamed then returned fire but their direction took towards the mountains now. Cadence was terrified the whole time and screamed as she held Shio tightly around his neck while he bounced off Broly in more aura clashes, their fight was now a whole day long but it was a bout with Shio protecting her and beating Broly at the same time.

They returned to the ground and exchanged blows in acrobatic style, he dodged a blow from Broly's left fist by front flipping over and returned with a kick to the back of the head. He landed again and leapt to the mountain with Cadence still hanging on as Broly howled.

The two saiyan exchanged glares before running.

Broly remained on the ground and fired KI shots in the hundreds as Josh ran on the side of the mountain at 100 MPH and gave the same attack.

Cadence had now felt pure terror as she watched Broly teleport and dash at them with a fist of energy that would cut steel like butter but Shio formed the same power in his fist before leaping off the mountain, his teeth gritting as the glare in his eyes turned to a furious hatred and he curled his Ki eroded arm.

His power completely focused in his curled right fist that trembled in rage.

"Gigantic Hammer!" Broly yelled.

"Kamehameha Punch!" Shio screamed.

They swung with all their might and their fists connected in a brawl of who was stronger.

They pushed hard against one another while Cadence only watched and gripped his neck tighter, telling him in bodily touch of her tight hug that she was scared and wanting him to win the battle. This fueled Shio's anger more and the attack exploded with the mountain victimized with as they flew back.

Broly landed in a pile of boulders while Josh fought his pain and skid on his back to keep the alicorn safe.

He released Cadence and stared back to his opponent that already recovered and appeared right in front of him. Cadence knew this wasn't over and ran towards her friends while looking back at her returned lover that stood only to Broly's shoulders, the two clashing again in a grip lock of hands and headbutting repeatedly with a determination to win no matter what as their auras mixed and swirled into a tornado; The mane six could only watch as they assaulted one another and flew in blind speeds again before reappearing in their auras mid-air.

They flew back down and stood off in a heavy crush showdown with their attacks hitting but they recovered from it and remained standing as the fight took much of their energy.

"Die!" they yelled together and flew back from hitting the other at the same time, landing again on the ground while two princesses Twilight knew all too much had sensed the eruption of power and teleported to the group "princesses!" Twilight yelled

"Twilight and Cadence, what is happening?" Celestia asked, completely clueless of her nieces tears that were just escaping in a rapid floods as the two fighters fought with no end to their battle of wills. She rushed to the goddesses and looked up with puffy red eyes "He's back Celestia, cosmic is back and he's protecting us!"

_"The human" _the alicorn sisters thought together and looked up to the hellish fight.

"Omega Onslaught"

"Kaioken Assault!"

Their attacks resulting in a bashing of aura outbursts that forced the ground to crack and trail with some burn marks.

Their souls screamed and burned like infernos as they finished with a final release of their remaining KI that allowed them to keep hold of their super saiyan four forms, their final showdown happening.

Shio stretched out his hands with two orbs of KI crackling but one was a dark red surrounded in black lightning while the other was a metallic blue with fire radiating around it.

Broly pointed both hands out and radiated a pure black orb of KI that had a sinister whine.

"BLACK HOLE ARRAY"

"Twilight Kamehamehaaaaaaaa.!"

"Cosmic" Cadence whispered to herself and watched the two waves rage from the ground and sky, Shio standing on both feet as he fought against the killer saiyan that was laughing. The ground was shaking again and now the sister alicorns were blushing as they watched the man, that was their mate, began to push back but his clothes were shredding from the KI aftermath.

The blue and red kamehameha wave was powerful and pushed Broly back into a swarm of burning energy that brought him to his knees with grave wounds but now it exhausted the saiyan god from using such a large portion of KI.

He fell to his knees and panted heavily as Cadence ran again to him while Broly sat on one knee to catch his breath and allow his rage to re-ignite.

"Cosmic!" the pink alicorn screamed after the saiyan god reverted to super saiyan and struggled standing, she was inches from him and ready to do everything she could to embrace while her ignorance was happening again. Josh gasped in fear when Broly fired a wave at Cadence that would definitely destroy or cut her in half.

When her gaze met his, a deep rage had awoken inside him with his energy amplified immediately.

"No" he screamed and turned super saiyan six instantly, he moved faster than ever to the pink alicorn as Broly was certain of killing something but fear struck him when the golden saiyan god grabbed her with his left and fired a wave of his own that was ten times bigger.

"God Kamehamehaaaaa" Josh retorted and returned fire to with Cadence gently wrapped in his arm, she looked up in awe of Shio's new form as he stared with a deeply determined glare that now showed no sign of exhaustion but the wounds still showed on his body.

His blood in his golden hair, tail, and fur were enough proof to the extreme injuries he had but was ignoring them "this is it Broly, now you pissed me off

"No, I am the strongest; I am-"

At that moment, he was engulfed in the golden wave and began to burn in front of the crowd, his scream of pain and anger heard across the lands but no one attempted to help for they knew Broly now by his dark intentions and knew Shio was their protector. It over now, the war he was fighting has to a close as his power depleted greatly and his wounds began to really show.

The battle took its toll on Shio but now it was finally over and he had the right to fall down, his grip on remaining awake came off and Cadence was released while he went back to his normal state and smiled happily at his victory.

_"It's over…it's finally over"_ he thought but while landing with a thud, his fall ended in the meadow grass while Cadence spun around and screeched desperately for him to talk. He felt the alicorn's touch and relaxed to it as his mind drifted into a deep sleep he earned, his smile formed before he said a few words to the pink alicorn that was crying on his chest.

"I'm home...Cadence" he said then fell asleep.

**Okay guys and girls, that was way better than before and I have Zamariac to thank for he gave me the pointers on a better story. That fight was much better and the plot was a big improvement but I want your opinion give a review; did you like it or hate it, please tell me.**

**And a big thank you Zamariac, you really got my writing set straight and I know you are probably not a crossover fan but I hope this one please you my friend.**

**And I hope it please you fans...but now I must work on chapter two, where he and Cadence rekindle in true love but he get's the surprise of having her, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna as his mates and future wives while Skyla sees to him as father for protecting her mother. Goku has made his son's plate full but he had to keep his promise of an heir to the throne for Celestia.**

**Comment or message me and stay tuned for the next chapter of Equestria's Saiyan Alicorn Ch. 2: Love burns not again.**


	2. Ch2 Return

**_I give you chapter two my friends, I'm sorry I haven't update lately but I've been working on my other story pretty hard._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Please comment or message me when you are done._**

_"Shining-"_

_"Cadence where is he?"_

_"Shining…..he's gone_

_"No….No t-that can't be, he asked me to get the engagement band for him"_

_"Engagement band?"_

_"He…..was going to ask you to marry him"_

Shio immediately shot up from his slumber, his pain only worsening by the second as he panted and sweated profusely in a large bed.

"wha-wha-where am I?" he asked himself and wiped the sweat from his face while the sound of birds chirping passed his ears. Confusion was his enemy as he looked around the room and remembered his fight with Broly, his vision was blurry for a moment before it adjusted and he noticed he was in a bed meant for someone that was a king or queen but that wasn't all about the room he was in.

A fireplace burned brightly in front of him and the walls were surrounded with bookshelves and paintings of the sun or and moon, he cocked a brow at the room and attempted to stand up to get answers but realized he was naked and covered in medical wrappings; his left arm casted over, his chest completely wrapped in gauze but it went around his left shoulder as well, both forearms were in gauze wrappings up to his fingertips and a large patch was on his cheek and lastly his forehead was wrapped in gauze with his black always wavy hair tied back into a ponytail "I won" he said to himself and laughed at his reflection in the nearby mirror.

"But it took everything I got, I look like shit" he chuckled

All he could do was laugh at himself and be happy he won the three day war he went on with all his father's enemies but now it was confusing as to how he got in the bedroom. He was ready to fight the pain and get out the room until the door opened by another being and three voices were heard, he quickly laid back and pretended to sleep as they spoke.

**"I'll come get you Cadence, please go check on Skyla"**

**"Fine but I get him tonight, I know you've always had a crush on him but he's my mate"**

**"He's Celestia and Luna's mate as well and I get a chance okay"**

**"Okay"**

**"Thank you"**

Shio heard enough and decided it was time to reveal himself so he sat up and startled the Alicorn that stood at the side of the bed. He stared at the purple mare as she blushed at him for a few moments but the sound of sniffling and whimpering caught his ears; curious of it, he looked a little harder and saw the mare he recognized from his old memories wanting to break down but she was fighting the tears and gritting her teeth.

"C-C-Cosmic" she whimpered, hoping and praying in her mind he would recognize her and he did without a second thought.

Said Saiyan God as he smiled warmly and opened his arms for her "long time no see Twilight"

"Cosmic Flare" Twilight happily screamed, he emotions raging out of her body and controlling her to leaping onto his body without thinking that it would hurt him badly; she landed in his chest and wailed into it as he fought the jolts of agony and stroked the back of her neck. It was a bright and long reunion for the two as they hugged but Twilight was the one being comforted with her brother-like friend stroking her neck "C-cosmic I missed you so much, I-I love you so much" she cried in his torso but the saiyan god only held her tighter and laid his head on hers.

"Been a long time sweetheart, look how much you've grown"

"Look at you!" she chuckled and poked one of his wounds to nudge her imply of what she went through seeing him go through such a battle "you were fighting some monster and have been unconscious for two weeks, you're the only pony who is heir to the throne and it brought everypony to worry when the doctors said you…..might die" she replied but the last part was a choke up for the purple Alicorn as she sat on his waist. Her emotions were locked away for many years over him and his death but now nothing could be held back as she stared into his still calm and loving color changing eyes, Josh looked over to the other two Alicorns and received a blowing kiss from the Princess of Day but the Princess of Night licked her lips and fluttered her eyes as Twilight began to cry again "y-you died and I-I felt so useless, I was only a filly but I never got to you I love you"

"I love you to sweetheart" he replied.

Twilight was upset in a joyous way but it also saddened her that they were apart for twenty years now, she was twenty five now and technically he's 31 but now it was different with her being older only because of his death "p-please don't leave again" she begged then began to wail in the room without a care of those hearing her, she was unable to control herself and dropped her crown before hugging him again with her muzzle buried in his neck while two more alicorns entered the room. Shio knew it would take awhile so he held her tightly and pulled the covers over as she snuggled his chest and whimpered every few hiccups she gave off "it's okay, I got you honey, I'm here honey" he whispered so smoothly into her ear then turned to the Princess of Day he knew already "Princess Celestia I know you have questions but could we have some time alone?"

"Of course our mate"

"Mate?" he questioned but the two Alicorns only giggled before leaving the room to him and the crying mare in his bandaged arms, the door closed and the two were alone under the covers but Shio was quick and made shorts appear on his waist with a little magic; Twilight couldn't stop crying and smothered his face in licks and kisses "I missed you so much"

"I missed you to" he replied and they embraced even more in the evening sunlight that beamed through the window "so you when did you get wings?" the saiyan chuckled and she blushed a deep red before sitting up nervously. He only stared as she shuffled her hooves "w-well I -mmph"

Her mouth was stopped by his index finger "you were always cute no matter what" he interrupted then leaned closer to the reddened mare with her wings stretched out. Her senses going into overload as he placed a gentle hug around her neck and smiled that same warm smile "you've become very beautiful" he whispered and before she could say what she felt, her cheek was touched for the first time in a quite awhile and the one that did it was the one she loved since his death.

She caressed his soft touch and lightly snorted every few seconds.

"Cosmic….what are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm still human kind of but technically I'm a saiyan god" Shio replied but it was only confusing the mare since such a creature never passed her mind or in her sights when reading about different species of Equestria, she cocked her brow at him "what's a saiyan god?" she asked.

"Saiyan's are a breed of warriors with incredible fighting potential, it's the species I was reincarnated as but I still remember my life here in Equestria; I am a saiyan god but I'm the prophecy of a super saiyan ten"

"Super Saiyan ten?" she replied questioningly.

"Super saiyan is a form we achieve in a fit of rage or experience extreme pain but what you saw with my killing of Broly was me at super saiyan six at the end; it's my furthest so far but I'm working to achieve all ten forms"

"When did you get so strong though, I could easily tell you surpassed the princesses" she pointed out and the saiyan god smiled proudly at her.

"My father back home is Goku and he's a super saiyan five fused with an eternal dragon, I was born with his powers and became a saiyan with mixed blood that made me a god; when I born I was deemed as the strongest saiyan, my dad was the strongest but I surpass him so greatly that he has to go super saiyan five, his final form, to keep up with me at super saiyan four"

"So you're an all-powerful warrior?" she asked and Shio nodded in return before pulling her closer "yes but let's just relax, I haven't had rest like this in awhile but…..sure would be nice though if I had a senzu bean"

"A bean…..you mean that green bean in your bag?" Twilight asked but the when she did she set his mind into suspicion with him cocking a brow at her. She smiled nervously and revealed a brown pouch by levitating it from under wing and placing it in front of him but now her joy was guilt and she held her head low "I'm sorry Cosmic, I searched through your bag and found them so I kept them out of curiosity; no one's eaten any…but I suppose you're really mad now"

Shio looked back down at the bag "how many are in here?" he asked.

"Two Hundred" she answered and Josh took one out before closing the strings and setting the bag on the table nearby. Twilight was bracing for any punishment but instead was pecked on her lips and set aside as he struggled to get up "I'm not mad, I'm happy you kept them safe"

"You are?" she asked confusingly, wondering why they were so important so she crawled back over and sat next to her saiyan god as he stared at the green bean and explained why they were so important "these are senzu beans, very rare and made by my friend, Korin, or by me; they take months to grow but just eating one of these will heal any wound and cure any illness or disease, they extremely valuable and near impossible to make if not done carefully"

"You're kidding" she gasped but he shook his head and showed her by popping the crunchy bean in his mouth.

The second he swallowed it he felt all his energy return and his wound disappear in a hiss of steam with Twilight staring in awe as he stood up like nothing happened two weeks ago. He flexed his muscles and crouched slightly "YAAAAA" he echoed in the room and his sea blue aura radiated for a few seconds with the cast and all the bandages tearing off his body, revealing he was fresh as a daisy with not a single scratch on him. Twilight was not one to easily impress but when his entire over-toned body came to view and the instant healing happened she was gawking with pure red flushing her cheeks as he removed the tie in his hair and allowed it sit up in its spiky, but freely waving, style "man that feels better" he groaned while stretching his back.

"You're all healed" she whispered as he turned around and dug through his nearby duffle bag for better clothing, Twilight was curious until he stripped down and revealed his firm rump to her before putting on boxers, his orange crane style pants and his extra pair of boots but remained shirtless "much better, wouldn't say Twilight?" he asked but no response came. He turned and saw she was still staring with her mouth agape and a wing boner happening on her, this tickled so he just laughed and watched her attitude return to normal "well since you're all better, how about I introduce you to my friends and the princesses?" she asked.

"Works for me, I need to ask Princess Celestia what she meant by our mate" he replied and the two left the bedroom not as friends anymore but a greater bond only deep siblings have and it being expressed by her wing holding his hand.

SKIP THE WALK

Shio was a little awestruck of the castle, it was his first time he walked through but his memories of seeing it as a normal human in his past life made it better as he walked into the throne room where five other ponies were talking with the two princesses on their throne chairs "Princesses…..somepony's all better" Twilight sang and approached the group turned to the saiyan approaching as well but he now had his hands in his pockets and walked casually with his new marefriend while the seven ponies stared in shock of his recovery.

"Twilight what magic did you use to heal our mate?" Luna asked and caught his attention for he never saw the Princess of Night before and was curious of her role into royalty.

"None at all princesses, those beans I found in his bag are powerful healing beans and one completely healed him" Twilight answered and the two princesses were stuck in process mode with curious look as he fastened the bag to his waist for safekeeping. Shio only looked up to them and blushed at their beauty before Celestia's statement came up in his mind "you said our mate; why is that?" he asked and the first response of their meeting was Celestia answering as she walked down the steps.

"Well Twilight told us that you were a human in the past, and because of that then my sister, Luna, and I are able to finally have a lover because humans have a natural contact to magic which allows alicorn to fuse their souls with them and them immortal; you're all we have in a chance for love but….no need to worry since you are quite handsome and gentle from what we can tell" Celestia answered, causing him to have a blush as the six ponies talked but Twilight being hashed with questions over him.

"It's a pleasure to meet the stallion Twilight told us passed away but was kept secret; this is my sister, Princess Luna….I suppose greetings are not needed since you are technically our claimed mate"

"Yeah, gotta get used to that" Shio chuckled and shook hooves with both but Luna blushed a shade of light blue while looking up to him "you have been asleep for two weeks, you must be hungry after saving our lands from that creature you fought"

"Definitely Princess, food does sound good before I return training"

The two mares cocked their brows at him "training?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, well you see I can't just stop working after a fight; I have to keep training and get stronger to protect others, It's sort of my hobby to train but….." it was at that moment something passed in his mind with a major set of worry passing in beads of sweat, her adorable face passed in his mind and he looked to the two princesses in worry "Princesses have yo-"

"You may call us Celestia and Luna our mate" Luna interrupted.

"yeah okay, but have you seen a little girl by chance that looks like me because she walks on two legs; she was supposed to come with me but we got separated by the portal during my battle with Broly" he quickly pointed out, half-expecting them to shake their heads but surprisingly the two mares nodded and brought him into a state of relief while pointing to the corridor behind him "we sent her to a bedroom with the Element's as company, she's been playing with them while you recovered" Luna replied.

Shio was relieved of this, she was here and safe in Equestria but he still needed to see her and asked "can I see her, I want to see my daughter"

"Daughter?" Celestia questioned and began to fall in a state of depression at that statement, her long awaited need to find a lover was fulfilled like Luna's but the two Alicorns were still needing to be deflowered; they desired it with one that was the same as them but hearing these words were aching.

He could sense it and clarified for them.

"She's my step-daughter, I found her as a baby in a dumpster; I mean come on…I've never even had my first kiss" he laughed and the two sisters perked back up while Twilight came back to the group with her friends as well.

"Girls I want you to meet Cosmic Flare, back then we were friends while he stayed with us but….he's my coltfriend" Twilight confessed and the Sun Princess smiled deviously at him while rubbing her hoof on his chest, implying what she wanted to do with the flirting "I've never had a lover before, forgive me but I have never made love….and I'm not waiting so be ready my future husband" Celestia whispered and sent shivers down his spine while Luna signaled the guard to retrieve his daughter. It was a strange moment for Twilight as she glared at her mentor flirting boldly by licking his lips "Princess Celestia don't you think he needs time to relax before….anything happens" she pointed out but gritted her teeth on the last part with her teacher sticking her tongue out and returning to rub her side against his.

"Oh calm down my student, I am over two millennia old and I desire love as much as my sister; don't be fret over our attitude with him…..it's what Alicorns do when their soul is fused with their mate and they begin to experience the Alicorn Instinct, besides you'll get your turn to spend time with him" Celestia chuckled.

"Alicorn Instinct?" Shio asked and the purple mare sighed in defeat for she knew she couldn't stop it.

"Fine but at least let him adjust, I want to take him to Ponyville where he won't have to deal with…the problems just yet"

"Agreed and I'll have a house set up for us, Luna and I can stay in Ponyville while the castle is ran by the others" Celestia replied and the three of them nodded in agreement. Their conversation was slightly awkward for the saiyan god but the sound of footsteps behind him changed all that when they became faster and a voice sounded like it was panting.

"And here she comes" Celestia stated and Shio turned around to the love of his life standing at the doors; her gaze met his but Twilight knew not of what was happening when he smiled warmly and the little human stood in her new royal dress thanks to the mare she sees as an aunt now…Rarity.

Silence passed, Shio was examining the dress and found it absolutely adorable for the blonde haired girl as she wore a real crown on her head but was whimpering and quivering her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was only six years old and in a dress that matched Rarity's from the Gala but her hair was silky and curled all the way down to her waist, she had royal dress boots on now and was titled as the newest princess during his slumber and this stunned the saiyan while standing on one knee and holding his arms out for the little girl that cried between the two guards that brought her in.

"Hey babygirl"

"Papa" the little human answered but it slipped into a crying extension.

"Papa?" Twilight questioned, her eyes like saucers as the little princess rushed to him with all her strength and as fast as she could run without tripping on her dress. Shio remained in place and still as she screamed in the throne room for him during her small run "papa, papa, papa!" she repeated and the love of the two spreaded into tears with the mane six shedding their own but Pinkie Pie was being overly-dramatic with the tissue and crying loudly like when Luna reunited with Celestia, the two embraced but he held her tightly and enjoyed feeling her touch again without regret of fighting not for the earth but for the little girl he was holding right now…by blood they were not related but by heart they were family and she's his baby.

"D-d-don't sleep s-s-so long again" the child cried into his neck and sobbed only more with the entire group in tears of the father and daughter love spreading around. It was a moment Luna and Celestia loved but were entirely jealous because they desired foals of their own but now somepony could give them love and their desires after such a long wait "it's okay honey, daddy's here; daddy's got ya" the saiyan god soothed in her ear with his own tears shedding in relief that she was okay.

"Are all the bad people gone papa, did you beat all the bad people that hate Grandpa?" she asked, referring to Goku as her Grandfather but Shio nodded his head and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek before picking her up and holding her in his arms "I promised you I would fight for you Himari, I will always come to your rescue just as I vowed"

"I follow you" Himari chimed and the two laughed happily at their catch phrase to tell one another they love eachother.

"And I follow you" he replied and the two laughed happily at their little love implying phrase, setting stone of their father and daughter love in the world that was old to him but new to her; Twilight was a little confused at this and decided to get his attention by lightly tugging on his tail "Cosmic who is this?" she asked and the little human stared curiously at her with a finger on her bottom lip like any curious child. She was silent like the purple Alicorn but was placed onto the floor and nudged gently to the Alicorn by Shio's hand on her back "Himari say hello to Miss Twilight"

"Miss" Twilight whispered and felt something she never felt before with her friends and family, a sense of parenthood awoke inside her as Himari approached nervously with each small step sending a deeper fear but also a deeper courage as they looked to one another with nothing to say for their minds were blank in shock. She stood to Twilight's chin but she gave the mare a shock when her heart opened a little and she wrapped her arms around her neck, lovingly hugging Twilight and rubbing up to her chest like a soft pillow "Hi Miss Twilight, my name is Himari"

"Oh you are just too cute" Twilight chimed loudly and fell onto her rump to embrace the child she now had as a niece but this was warmer than any moment as the Princess of Day looked to her sister for a moment then to Shio.

"Girls come here, she's so adorable!" Twilight stated and the other ponies gathered around the little human in an exchange of hugs and kisses on her, giving the little one a love she never felt as Celestia whispered in the saiyan's ear a question she prayed would have the answer she desired.

"Does she have a mother?" the sun goddess asked.

"No, she was found in a dumpster by me when I was sixteen; it was alot of work but my mom helped me out in becoming a parent, Himari needs a mother though but I have no idea who to turn to for that" Shio replied and her joy became giddy happiness inside. Celestia wanted to jump around at this revelation but kept it inside and breathed deeply to stay calm of her gesture to him "I could be her mother"

"Wait….what; you-"

"I always wanted a son or daughter" Celestia interrupted and made the next move of her immediately love for the saiyan god by pecking his lips "I always wanted a child of my own and I'll gladly take that responsibility; it will be a good way for you to bond with Luna and I overtime and…bear us with your foals in the future"

Shio choked up on that statement but his emotional control was already breaking when the two mares nuzzled up to him "oh the things we are going to do to you our mate" Luna sang then pecked his lips next.

_"What have I gotten into…..maybe I should've stayed on earth"_


	3. Ch3 Morning Past

**Hello everypony, I know I took this down a couple times but I couldn't truly get rid of it; I was busy on the ultricorn story and still am but I'm going to work on this one as well.**

**Hope you enjoy, please comment or message me.**

_ "TWILIGHT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

_"DADDY I DIDN'T DO IT; SHINING STOLE-AAAHHH"_

_"I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS"_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE NIGHT LIGHT!"_

_"COSMIC…LEAVE MY ROOM OR I'LL-"_

_"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU-"_

"Higher daddy" Himari yelled in her innocent excitement, flying with her father as he gave her a ride on his back and rode the skies of Canterlot with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy; they were now on day two of living in Equestria now and the Saiyan God enjoyed his breezy gliding while his babygirl held his neck and laughed in fun of her first ride in the skies. Himari knew she was a princess now and soon to be Celestia's daughter but now it was perfect and she felt like a true princess with the sky as their trail of direction, her giggles and cute smile warmed Shio's heart as he flew around the castle but he made sure his little one was safe and secure by wrapping his tail around her waist and firmly grasping her.

"Higher daddy"

"Okay honey, hold on tight" he replied and increased his altitude to above the courtyards where Celestia and Luna were happily watching their mate entertain the love of his life with a smooth and gentle fly around.

He was a sight for any eyes with his over-toned chest visible to everyone but for him to change into an Alicorn was something else since that kind of magic should only exist with Celestia.

He was a Charcoal Black coated but his hooves had electricity constantly crackling around them, his mane was as white as a ghost with black stars sparkling in it and his tail was wavy like Celestia's; he had wings that were 1.5X larger than Celestia's and his pure white horn was six inches longer than hers but his had a rainbow aura around it, his wings were his most mesmerizing feature with the underside being a metallic rainbow when they open but when closed it still had a rainbow glow at the ending half and his last feature of beauty was his eyes constantly changing

Celestia was still stunned to see him be able to change into an alicorn but it wasn't hard to process how he did it since his magic surpassed hers and...she secretly bonded her soul into his while he was unconscious.

Twilight watched as they landed again back in the castle grounds with a disappointed Rainbow Dash wanting to fly with royalty more, when she landed she watched as her new coltfriend kneeled down to allow Himari off his back but nothing was more beautiful in her heart when she felt that same tingling inside she felt so long ago….she felt the love for him re-ignite another spark inside and it was a jittery feeling she loved then and loves now every second she watched him show his love for his babygirl that was hugging his neck and he responded with both arms around her back "I love you daddy" Himari stated.

"I love you to babygirl" Shio replied and Ponyville's Fashionista was having a moment when seeing the daughter of a Saiyan God hug her father so tightly and peck his cheek, she was having the same joyful cry with Pinkie Pie

"That's so beautifu-u-u-llll" Rarity cried and the two mares hugged one another with their friends and the princesses staring with the same awkward looks while Twilight approached him and tapped his leg to get his attention.

"Cosmic"

"Yes Twilight" the saiyan god answered and released his grasp from Himari but she wasn't letting him go by holding onto his left leg as the Princess of Magic blushed a shade of pink and rubbed one hoof over the other. She was embarrassed to ask with her two mentors and friends right there but it was something she craved when she was a filly, Twilight wanted that same touch Himari was receiving so she collected her courage and stepped closer with an embarrassed smile appearing before asking him.

She stepped up to him and nuzzled his chest that had the same warming touch she felt when she was a filly "can I have hug as well?" she asked, causing him to chuckle for a moment while Himari pouted and hugged his leg tighter. Shio could see where this was going and knew they would not get along like they should if he gave the other more attention; Celestia and Luna were warmed of this touching reunion still going on and embraced one another as well when a friendship was expressed in love with Himari and Twilight now in his grasp and him pecking their heads "how about I hug both of my special ladies in my life?" he replied questioningly and tightened his grip a little more with his body heat keeping them warm from the fall chill that was there. He loved them both and received pecks to his cheeks before hearing a sound from Himari that was all-too familiar in his life but it was a little strange to Twilight since humans don't exist in Equestria and she's the first one.

Himari looked up to her saiyan father "daddy I'm hungry" she said so cutely and he smiled a little bigger before lowering his power level.

"What would my babygirl like to eat?" he asked while picking the little human up and putting her on his shoulders; she pondered that and decided scrambled eggs were getting a little old, she wanted something sweet that had not been made for awhile and it made her grin just at the thought of tasting the chocolate chips in them.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" she answered excitedly. Shio laughed for a moment then turned to his princesses that were just staring with the same smirks of deviousness, he sensed what it was they wanted and became nervous but kept a straight face while asking.

"Can one of you take me to the kitchen?" he asked.

NOW IN THE CANTERLOT KITCHEN

"Amazing, I never thought of doing pancakes like that" the head chef admitted in awe of Shio's skill at the oven while making Himari's breakfast, he was mixing the batter and chocolate chips while flipping the already made ones off the skillet and setting it on the counter to his side "yeah it's not hard dude, all you gotta do is keep the chocolate chips separated by stirring it constantly or they will sink in the middle and clump together" the saiyan god replied and received nods from the chefs already inside and watching.

He continued this for about twenty minutes but had the cooks take the plates of pancakes that were already made to the others that were also hungry and eager to try his cooking, Shio flipped the last one and shut the oven off before putting the skillet in the sink with cold water cooling it while the steam escaped through a vent and went elsewhere. He was about to clean the mess but was stopped by the head chef's hoof "allow us your majesty" the chef stated and the few other cooks began clean up, he wasn't too fond of being pampered and shook his head in response "that's okay, I can clean up my own mess" he pointed out but the unicorn only smiled while taking over on the dish duty.

"You showed me a new recipe for pancakes, I help my fellow chefs clean up the mess; we'll call this payment for giving us a new cooking idea"

Shio cocked a brow at him.

"Um….okay, I guess I'll see you all later" he answered but it wasn't the same response of accepting what was happening as he left the kitchen to the castle chefs and made his way back to the dining hall that was down the corridor straight ahead, he felt a little wrong for leaving them to the cleaning but when the sound of laughter and enjoyment of eating was heard then it washed away his guilt. He walked into the dining hall and saw that everyone, even the Princesses, was digging into the breakfast he made with mannered eating but were moaning in pleasure of the taste that touched their tongues "I see everyone is enjoying my cooking" he chuckled and caught everyone's attention with their mouths full. He took his spot between Celestia and Luna and received pecks on the lips and cheeks after they swallowed their mouthfuls and cleaned their lips of the chocolate "Luna and I have never tasted such a good meal, where did you learn to cook?" Celestia asked as he dug into his own plate of food.

"I learned from my mother, things change when you adopt and become a dad" Shio replied but that brought more questions to everyone as they ate, they were curious as to how him and Himari met and needed to know.

"Shio…..how did you and this little cutiepie meet?" Pinkie Pie asked but emphasized the last part with a loving nuzzle to the little human that giggled adorably in return. He looked up and saw that he was being stared at by everyone which meant they were all curious of his past life, he looked over to Himari and smiled before answering.

FIRST PERSON/ FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS AGO

_I was sixteen at the time of my biggest fight against my evil Half-Brother: Xicor ending in his destruction thanks to me using my personal attack favorite: The Galactic Kamehameha. It was my sixteenth birthday at the time of my ending battle but I discovered my super saiyan four form then and made my way home in dad's old house, I was wounded and too weak to even teleport so I flew home through the still intact west city at the time and allowed the rain to wash away the blood and dirt on me. I had a few bruises and a couple of broken ribs but I didn't care since I had a few senzu beans at home and my family was coming to celebrate after finishing up with their own problems in HFIL, they had to seal it back off because Xicor tore a hole in the fabrics of the barriers from earth to hell to escape but it caused many others to break free and give my father, brothers, and Vegeta trouble. It was not hard for them but I was still young in training and fought Xicor, Omega Shenron, and Majin Buu in his kid form, I won the battle but it took everything I had and I barely made through the town with enough energy to fly home and recover a little bit before they got there._

_I made it past the shops and was about to leave until something caught my attention and it was only making me curious when it got louder, I heard someone crying but it was of an infant and I was wondering where it was coming from because children shouldn't really be out in the rain. I immediately followed it, even when I wanted I to go home and eat a senzu bean to get rid of my pain and injuries, and landed before an alley that was slightly darkened but not enough to blind me or keep me from the noise._

_"Who would be crying right now; it's storming" I said to myself and entered the alleyway with no worry since my enemies were now dead, I had a power level of 300,000,000,000 back then so I wasn't worried about anyone trying to hurt me even in my weakened state but the noise was only getting worse as I approached it from around the corner. I was horrified to see the one causing it was being placed inside a full dumpster and being abandoned by the mother that saw me and left in a mad dash; I felt so angry right there and wanted to chase the woman to punish her but the infant cried harder as rain dripped through a cracked gutter and the drops landed on her forehead._

_ I ran over to the child and scooped her up without a care of chasing the woman now._

_"Hey now, calm down, calm down; I got ya, I got ya" I said softly to the baby and rocked her in my arms enough that it calmed her down while I walked over to exit of the alley and saw that the woman was gone and I couldn't trace her at all. I was not one to accept things so fast but this time was different when I looked down to the little baby in my arms and saw how beautiful she was, her bright blue eyes and blond hair was rare to see but she gave me something that was the very meaning of happiness and beauty while I felt this new role of parenthood overtake me. _

_She smiled at me and I smiled back while wiggling my finger in front of her._

_"You are just too cute little one" I cooed and she gave me a giggle while her tiny hand went around my only part of my finger, she had her tightest grip on it and I couldn't help but shed a tear at the little one's innocent response; she made me feel not just a protector but also a man and a father. I immediately knew in my heart this child was meant for me so I flew again and went home while pondering what to call her._

_It was maybe two hours after I ate a senzu bean and took a shower before everyone showed but they were too loud so I shushed them while rocking my new daughter in my arms with dad and mom staring in confusion._

_"Son what's that in your arms?" dad asked, pointing directly at the little human in my arms that was sound asleep now._

_"Is that a baby?" Gohan asked and I nodded in return with it now becoming no longer a birthday celebration but mom, dad, my two brothers, Vegeta and his family staring in the same confusion while asking me questions._

_"Bro where did you get that baby?" Goten asked._

_"I found her in a dumpster a couple hours ago, she was abandoned so I brought her here" I replied then sat down with the infant in my arms still while mom surprisingly smiled at me and leaned down to see her "oh she's so adorable" she said then looked up to me. I wasn't sure how she knew but moms always have that weird radar for things when needed and she knew what I was thinking before everyone else "Shio you're not thinking of taking care of her are you?" she asked._

_ I felt a little insulted and glared in return._

_"Yeah I am mom" I answered and that only stirred more trouble with the woman after she sat by me and placed a hand on my shoulder….._

**END OF FLASHBACK/ BACK TO GENERAL POV**

"What happened next daddy?" Himari asked and was scooped up into his lap, holding his daughter with both arms while the maids came both and took their dishes.

"Well it was a big fight with your grandmother but I won in the end and I named you the name you have now; believe me when I say your grandmother was furious but I became more furious than her when she yelled and woke you from your nap" Shio chuckled and rubbed his palm over her head before receiving another hug from her. The gang now knew what happened but now another mystery came to the princesses that needed answering, what was Josh now and just how powerful was he; they had to know and asked their saiyan mate what needed answering.

"Cosmic you said you have two names; which would you prefer to be called?" Celestia started off and leaned a little closer to hug him with her wing, pulling her lover closer but Luna did the same and the two sandwiched him with their bodies while he spoke "I usually go by Shio but either of the two is fine" he replied then turned to the Night Alicorn that was nuzzling his right cheek while Twilight became jealous of this and made her own approach. She was not all too happy when her two mentors made him their future husband but expressing their love was a little over the edge so she made a gap between them while he got a little breathing space by changing back to his Alicorn form with Himari standing at his side, she made her way under the table and reappeared in his underside with an affectionatenuzzle to his chest.

Celestia saw what this was and deduced it to a sisters jealousy so she smiled in amusement to her student's cute glare "Twilight you have nothing to worry about, Luna and I are not going to take him away from you"

"I know but I'm just not that okay with the affection, I haven't seen him in so long and…I have really missed him" she surprisingly admitted but that only made things worse with the sun princess smirking at her little sister that was having the same idea. They both had the same plan for a thank you in gratitude of Shio protecting their home, a surprise they discussed last night that was now being built in Ponyville but the idea they were having now was a devious one that would upset Twilight a little. She smirked more deviously at her student "well my student I know you missed him but Luna and I are grown mares, we are goddesses that are Immortal and crave for true love"

"I know princess, it's just knew to me" Twilight replied.

"Well forgive us Twilight"

"For what?" she asked and the two mares chuckled evilly.

"For this" Luna answered and before the saiyan god could respond, he was turned by Luna's hoof and felt the touch of her lips on his with everyone staring in shock at such a bold move. He was shocked for that moment but felt the intoxicating taste take over as she slid her tongue through his teeth and made him not care that his daughter was standing there in disgust and doing what Spike did, Himari followed spike by pointing a finger at her tongue at her open mouth and acted like she was gagging but Twilight was wide-eyed and speechless as her brother moaned with Luna before Celestia had her turn next.

"Don't hog him sister, he's my mate as well" Celestia chuckled and took her turn but emphasized it more with a little more aggressive tongue work with her subjects, student, and soon to be adopted daughter staring at this romantic scene in shock since. No one has ever seen the princesses act so bold or different so this brought a new feeling of awkwardness as the two stopped kissing after a minute but Celestia was licking her lips "well now…..I'll be wanting to do that much more" she answered and triggered Twilight's frustration.

"PRINCESSES!"


	4. Ch4 Adoption and a Confession

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Now my friends and readers, I give you chapter four but be warned that this will revolve around Himari and…Cadence confessing her feelings for him to Celestia after he exits unaware of her presence.**

**Please comment or message me.**

**ENJOY**

_"How does it feel being dumped Cosmic?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"WHAT YOU GOING TO DO LITTLE BROTHER!?"_

_"LEAVE ME ALO-GAH!"_

_"AAAAAHHHH HA HA HA, you are so weak you stupid human!"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

It was quiet throughout the corridors of Canterlot as Celestia and Luna sat next to Shio with the paperwork before them, it was the essence of silence in that room that made things serious while Himari played with her new best friend, Spike, in the other room. Twilight and the others spent the morning preparing Himari's big day in Ponyville while some guards watched over their human princess giggling and wrestling the baby dragon in a pretend fight against a big dragon, her yells of laughter were heard as the three rulers read over every guideline with the headmaster of the orphanage, waiting for their answer; it was a big moment for Luna since she never took up adopting as an aunt but it was far greater for Celestia since she was reading over the guidelines of the biggest role of adoption.

Being a mother and right now it made her very nervous since she never had a little one to call a son or daughter.

"Once it is done your majesties, I will be back in a one month period to check up on the filly to make sure all goes well but I trust everything will be perfect since she has a very loving and protective father and will have you two as an aunt and mother" the mare pointed out but this went deeper to Josh than what anyone knows about his life. Himari only had him as a family for the Elder Dragon Council being cruel and forbidding the Z-Warriors from visiting the little human after she was found, she only had Josh and relied on him for everything for food, shelter, clothing, and most of all….love.

This was a time for Shio to be happy and rejoice as Celestia turned to him and pecked his cheek while Luna nuzzled his neck, emphasizing their long waiting love for the saiyan that was promised to them so long ago.

"Himari is a princess here but she needs a mother that loves her and I am just the mare for that honor" Celestia replied but saying it was an honor told the saiyan god that she did this not out of pity or need but because she wanted to and truly loved the innocent human that was now awaiting for her father to come out, she was sitting on the nearby couch while Spike peeked through the keyhole. He got part of what was going on but was levitated by the unicorn guard and placed next to Himari for a little timeout from what went on by the hour.

"Just sign here Princess Celestia and you'll be her adopted mother" the headmaster continued but this moment was now signed in quick haste by the sun princess for her inner filly began to bounce around inside her mind at the idea of being a mother, she made herself the biggest commitment and was happy to do it for herself, for Shio, and most of all...for Himari

Shio was actually shedding a tear for his daughter as his arms went around the two and he kissed them both,

"thank you both, I can't thank you two enough for what you two are doing but Himari will be the happiest of us all" he stated through his emotional chokes, receiving the same pecks on his lips again before the alicorn sisters sat closer and almost snuggled him right in front of the orphanage headmaster.

"Indeed she shall our love" Luna replied before taking her turn after Celestia, giving him a little more tongue work with her kiss as the headmaster shuffled the papers and gave them the copies before taking her leave with a warming smile.

"Congratulations your majesties, the little princess will be very happy" she said before leaving the room. The twin arch doors opened only slightly and the little human darted inside with spike right behind her; she ran up to her saiyan father that was and smiling in joy of what they had done now for her. He opened his arms and hugged the leaping human, embracing the love of his life with open arms and receiving that same kiss on his cheek from her every morning.

"Himari, how's our babygirl? Shio asked.

That threw the little one for a loop, she wondered why he asked it so differently when she was his daughter only.

"What do you mean by our babygirl; I've always been your babygirl daddy" Himari replied questioningly and the two princess alicorns were then stunned at the human's knowledge; for her to be so sharp at what he even says was a shock to them but a definite potential in her becoming a wise princess. The Saiyan God felt a little jittery of what he was going to say to her, a feeling she would feel the same as him but a thousand fold with the knowing of her early birthday gift…..the gift of a mother.

"Himari, my babygirl, my very breath" he whispered, causing her to giggle as cutely as she always has with it touching Celestia more than Luna for she imagined receiving that same hug and kiss from her new daughter; Himari was a little worried of why he was talking like that so she asked.

"Daddy what's wrong, you don't talk like this" she pointed and received his chuckle before he turned her around to the teary eyed Celestia holding the paperwork in her magic, she was nudged to the sun princess and presented with the first paper that had Celestia's signature; curious, she took it and read the first few words aloud with a slight shock building each word that trailed down it.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby sign this document for the adoption of Princess Himari and take it upon my responsibility to adopt her as my daughter" she said but now the atmosphere of the room had become a loving setting with the little princesses hands shaking. She looked it over again and again now, hardly believing what she was reading until Celestia took the parchment back and towered over her; she stared down at the human in complete joy as her tears dropped on those smooth blushing cheeks and the very meaning of what she was about to say had brought Luna to tears as well. She was slow to keep her from being startled but Celestia was reminiscing the moment her wings went around Himari and cocooned her in a motherly embrace.

Said alicorn as she held her closely and nuzzled her head with such affection.

"I'm your mother now Himari" she answered, the hint of love in her voice before pecking her rosy cheek.

It was a moment she never felt but couldn't believe as the alicorn released her from the hug to get a response of how she felt about being adopted, Josh and Luna only watched in suspense as the two stared without end; Celestia was waiting in excitement but it became worry as a whole minute passed by with the group of four becoming a group of six for two more alicorns had appeared in the meeting room and the taller one was gasping at the sight of Josh as he waited with his two mates.

Himari finally spoke.

"So...you are my mommy now?" she asked with the shock in her voice still but received a gentle nod from Celestia and was pointed to Luna that also shed tears for it was now her first time being a real aunt.

"She's your aunt Luna now; you're part of our family-no…you are family…my daughter" Celstia replied, forcing a wave of emotions to erode the little girl as she felt loved not only by her father but by the two sisters that were smiling at her out of love and in honor of her becoming part of their royal family. Himari averted her gaze from Luna to Celestia while the two extra visitors watched Josh but only one of them was having a wave of emotions and a deep love re-ignite in her heart as he stood there unaware of her presence.

Cadance stood there in shock that he was completely healed but upset that he had not been by to see her yet.

"Mommy" Himari said, trying out the word with Celestia to see if it felt right saying such a thing. She said it in her mind next and pondered the feeling but it didn't feel right when she said it; no, it felt perfect in her heart so she allowed herself to cry over it so joyfully.

She was blinded by the rush of tears as her lip quivered and the hiccups repeated with Celestia a little worried as to why she was crying so the sun princess hugged her once again.

"Himari?" she said questioningly but those tears were of happiness and the little human showed them with her arms around Celestia's chest as far as they could go.

"MOMMY!" Himari yelled happily and buried herself into the mare's chest, feeling the soft fur that was warm and comforting to her while Celestia looked up to the saiyan god with a big smile and her floodgates opening up; emotions overtook her and she responded to Himari's love with her own loving hug of her wings tightening around the human and the smothering of kisses on her head while they fell to the floor together.

"My daughter; no,you are now my baby, yes you are my baby" she whispered and continued the kissing on Himari's head. Shio knew there was nothing left to do here so he turned away to give them some space.

"I'll leave you two with Himari, I have to go to my new job now; the girls said they have a gift for me in the building" he said before walking away.

"Have fun and don't be nervous" Luna replied.

Shio only nodded and used instant transmission but now things have tensed up for the Night Alicorn turned away and saw a mare she wished had not seen what happened just now, Cadence stood at the door with Skyla right at her side while Celestia continued to cry on her new daughter.

"Oh no" Luna whispered with the knowing of how much trouble they were in with the pink alicorn crying and glaring angrily at them both, she tapped Celestia's shoulder.

"Sister…..Cadence is here" she whispered and the sun princess immediately looked to the direction Luna was staring to see the Princess of Love now gritting her teeth and hiccupping.

"Skyla go to your room for a bit; I need to speak with Celestia and Luna alone" the pink alicorn said as calm as she could but the growl in her tone was still there as she inflicted the two princesses with worry.

"But mommy-"

"Please don't argue honey, I won't be long" Cadence interrupted and the little alicorn didn't argue again, she saw the look of anger on her mother and walked away to her room with the guards leading while the other two closed the arch doors with Luna going in the opposite direction with her new niece.

"Come little one, they need time alone" she told Himari and left through the other corridor to the castle gardens for this was a fight that might get physical if the chance was there.

"Celestia!" Cadence yelled angrily, her fury showing in the pink lightning that cracked around her body as she stormed over the sun alicorn that gave her a new home without a second thought of thinking that yelling at the mare she saw as a mother was beyond disrespectful.

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake !?" she asked and stood hoof to hoof with the silent mare staring down without an answer for her actions of hiding Shio the last week. They stood in eachother's barriers of space, one glaring up while the other stared in slight shame and sighed in annoyance of the drama she brought upon herself and on the saiyan god when the time came.

"Answer me Celestia, was that-"

"Cosmic Flare, you're secret love that you broke up with for Shining Armor" Celestia finished for the pink alicorn but those words were a shivering fright to Cadence, she never told this to Celestia so for her to know brought a chill in her spine with the worry of knowing the darkest secret she shares with the Sparkle Family. She didn't calm down but her anger was now replaced with fear of how much she knew while being stared at some more as her stuttering told the fear behind her truth.

"Ho-how much d-d-do you know?" she asked and received Celestia's response of turning away and giving the silent treatment like when Twilight accused of her counterpart being evil at the wedding. She hung her head and sighed before turning back not in anger but not in happiness of what Cadence hid away and did.

"Twilight spoke to me and Luna about it all, she told us everything during his two weeks of slumber so we know you kept him as a secret and hurt him" Celestia replied but it brought Cadence relief knowing their darkest secret was not known. She pretended to sigh in sorrow but in truth it was relief as her mind brought the next subject to matter with her heart racing at the stallion she fell in love with so long ago and still loved that much to this day.

"where is he, I need to see him Celestia" the alicorn pointed out, worsening it for herself.

"Oh" Celestia responded and turned back around the princess that knew what was about to happen, she was about to be emotionally attacked and hashed at for her break up with the saiyan alicorn that was once human all those years ago.

She braced for it as much as possible.

"And why would you want to see him Cadence when it was you that broke his heart, what could you possibly want with Luna and I's mate, our future king, OUR future husband!?"

Cadence had nothing to say there, what else could she say when she just found out that her past love is to wed the two sisters in the future; it tore her apart knowing she did such dark deeds to protect Twilight but now the consequences had come after so many years and bit her hard with a mental torturing of Shio being taken.

"Mate, future king, future husband!?" she screamed and received a nod from the angered princess of day.

"Yes we are his mates Cadence, he is our lover and after knowing you hid such secrets I believe I should have an order of restraint put on you for his protection"

Her heart jumped into her throat at that threat.

"No Celestia, please let me talk to him!" Cadance pleaded.

Things were heating up now between them, the room was their battlefield of emotions with no one around but even Celestia was feeling the alicorns guilt and regret begin its course as she began to cry "tell me Cadance, why do you want to speak to him when it is you that hurt him most!?"

Cadance didn't respond to that at all, what could she say when the truth was being shot at her hard.

"Well Cadance" Celestia continued.

"I-I-I want-"

"You want what of him Mi Amora Cadenza!?"

At that moment, she finally broke down.

"I want him back okay, there I said it Celestia; I want him back because I love him" Cadence finally admitted, her emotional lock-up breaking from its shackles as she fell onto the floor with her hooves over her eyes and the sound of her crying not one of silence but the opposite with it echoing in the room as she felt every regret of breaking up with the saiyan god. Celestia was wanting to deny what she felt but there was no lie about what she just heard from the heartbroken Princess of Love, Celestia could sense emotions and read them like a book but now it was not needed when the pink alicorn was laying in front of her with a puddle of tears forming fast.

"I-I-I want him back okay, please Celestia let me see him; please help me win him back!"

She was stunned now, the alicorn she raised for so long was now bowing and pleading for the help of winning a stallion back that was not even himself so much as he was in the past. He was known as Cosmic Flare: the name he always had when he was found on the streets as a teenage human that stayed indoors to remain hidden. Cadence knew he was different by appearance now but Celestia knew many things about him that Twilight said had changed somewhat. he was once a coward but now he was headstrong and would give his life to protect even the smallest of innocence that was in danger, he was no longer human but a god among gods with a powerful bloodline none of them knew except himself but most of allhis fury and power was fueled by one thing that was literally the beat of his heart…..his baby: Himari.

These were all things Celestia knew was an added touch to Josh and she could see in Cadence's eyes that the inferno of love she had for him still told her that she knew he had changed very…..but that needed to be tested.

"Do you love him Cadence?" Celestia asked with a plain expression, testing the fortitude of Cadence's true love, for the saiyan god, that never died out or even withered a little. Cadence stood back up and dried her tears with a rubbing of her hoof, she got herself back in control and answered to the best of emotional control.

"I never stopped loving him Celestia, I made a huge mistake and….I regret breaking his heart"

"What do you want from him Cadence, be honest right now" the sun princess demanded.

"That's simple…..I want be his again but this time forever, I want to be his third mate forever" she confessed and proved herself a little more to her but now she had to do the rest by herself as Celestia smiled at the answers. Shining Armor made his mess up but to Celestia there was one thought coming to her when she watched Cadence continue to cry and whimper even when she is a grown mare.

_She's suffered enough…it's time she got him back but…..oh dear, they'll be spending much time together but I'll make sure the time is split between all three of us._

"Cadence…you know he's not himself anymore, are you going to accept the Cosmic Flare now?"

"I don't care what he is Celestia, I still want to be with him like I should have been so long ago" Cadence replied and received a pat from Celestia's wing, a sign of the sun alicorn about to help her but that same smile Celestia gave off had brought the pink mare to joy as she walked side by side with her.

"Come on honey, let's go see if he'll let things go" the sun princess stated but when she said "if"…..she brought a new fear upon the love princess with a rush of fear in her mind as imagination made it worse. She pictured being denied and hated but worst of all left to writhe in the same emotional pain she gave Shio

"But what if he hates, what if he doesn't-

"He won't hate you, I'm certain of that; now hush and let's go take Skyla with us as…a little help"

"Help?" Cadence questioned but Celestia only chuckled as they walked down the corridor to the little alicorns bedroom, her little enjoyment with Cadence's new confusion was quite amusing until she began to sniffle and shed another tear so she told her what she meant "let's just sayhe can't say no to somepony when they have a foal with them; he loves children"


End file.
